Destino
by Misia Maria Andreza
Summary: Hay un hilo rojo que une a las personas destinadas a estar juntas.


Sé de forma muy superficial cómo funciona este asunto del hilo rojo. No sé cuál sea la versión que ustedes conocen, pero en este fic es un hilo que une a las personas que están destinadas a amarse (Esta pequeña explicación debería bastar para atar cabos sueltos y justificar el género romántico).

Pareja: Shizuo Heiwajima / Izaya Orihara

Género: justificación del romance (?)

Disclaimer: **Durarara!** , sus personajes y trama le pertenecen a **Ryohgo Narita.**

* * *

 **Hilo rojo**

 _Un hilo rojo invisible conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse,_  
 _sin importar tiempo, lugar o circunstancias._  
 _El hilo se puede estirar o contraer, pero nunca romper._

La mañana que lo encontró atado a su dedo, Izaya se rió hasta el cansancio. Era casi triste ver esa hebra anudada en un lazo que parecía a punto de ceder. Sonrió. Algo muy dentro de él, en lo hondo, le había dicho que aquella era una posibilidad: que existiera alguien más para él. Como si el universo creyera que él mismo no bastaba para completarse. Se dijo que lo había estado pensando por tanto tiempo que, verlo atado a su meñique, había sido sólo un reflejo de invocación. Así que, sólo para asegurarse, agitó la mano izquierda frente a su rostro, apretó los dedos y supo entonces que era real: había un hilo rojo pendiendo de su meñique.

Todo había comenzado unas semanas antes, con una serie de clics y casualidades que lo habían llevado hasta una historia que ya había leído: el hilo rojo. Cursi y desesperadamente humana, cierto, pero ¿cómo demonios no iba a creerse todas esas patrañas? Luego de tener la cabeza de una Dullahan escondida entre sus pertenencias, una madeja de cursilerías no parecía gran cosa. Pero definir si aquello era o no cursi, ya no era relevante; tenía nuevas preguntas y teorías en mente.

 _Podría ser cualquiera._

Pensó en todos aquellos humanos que conocía: en los usados, los vendidos, sus clientes, en todos, y una cosa era segura: ninguno de ellos era digno de estar atado a un dios. ¿Se partiría su hilo en una infinidad de diminutas hebras que le unirían a toda la humanidad? Y si no era así ¿qué clase de persona se hallaría al otro extremo? ¿Qué tal una chica deseosa de esperarle en casa con un par de niños y la cena lista? ¿O un muchacho al cual arrasar con sus caprichos? Un escalofrío le recorrió el espinazo, su rostro se descompuso y un mareo con sensación de puñetazo le apretó el estómago. _Antes_ _muerto_. Se preguntó si podría anular su destino asesinando a aquella persona y se respondió que sí. El plan era saciar su curiosidad y ponerle fin a todo el asunto con una navaja.

Salió de su apartamento y caminó, primero fueron un par de cuadras, luego algunos kilómetros, hasta que dejó atrás Shinjuku. El hilo serpenteaba aceras y se arrastraba cruzando calles, Izaya lo seguía.

Vio al hilo torcer a la derecha en un callejón de donde salían un estrépito conocido: chirriar de acero y concreto resquebrajándose. No estaba cansado, pero las ansias le agitaron la respiración. Se sintió invadido, no por miedo sino por una especie de presentimiento, en aquel momento, sin necesidad de nada más, sabía lo que le esperaba. Sin embargo continuó tirando hasta que el cordón se alzó poco a poco del suelo y pudo ver, a pocos metros, el rostro del destino con gafas de sol azules.

Había saciado su curiosidad, pero supo que la segunda parte de su plan no se llevaría a cabo; se recordó que ya había intentado matarlo en otras ocasiones. No se hubo decepción: un humano no era digno de un dios, pero un monstruo le venía perfecto.

Se atrevió a pensar, aunque después lo negara, que alguna vez, por medios insospechados, podría llamar casa al sosiego que el nombre de Shizuo le prometía.

* * *

Algo tiró con suavidad de su meñique izquierdo. Shizuo giró apenas el rostro para ver la causa y se encontró con un cordel rojo. Estaba seguro de no haberlo visto antes. Entonces surgieron preguntas, pero ninguna respuesta fue suficiente cuando, con la mirada, recorrió aquella línea roja hasta su fin. Ahí estaba él, y cuando la curva de sus labios se torció para comenzar una burla, suspiró.

Entre toda la confusión y la perplejidad, había alivio. Después de todo era él. Aquel encuentro, que parecía el fin de algo, lo remitió al inicio: en lugar de los gemidos y las miradas de horror, se conocieron con aplausos que, a él, le habían resultado francamente macabros. Luego trató de matarlo, pero en lugar de oír el crujido de sus huesos, sintió el escozor de una línea en el pecho. El muchacho con la navaja y la sonrisa se terminó convirtiendo en algo de libertad. Se preguntó si Izaya, que aguantaba su ritmo en las persecuciones, también podría con otra clase de pasos.

 _Quizá habría que hacer otro comienzo._

Las persecuciones, el tiempo, la necesidad, la espera, la búsqueda. Todo comenzó a tener sentido.

* * *

Si han llegado hasta aquí, gracias por leer.


End file.
